


Thanksgiving's Love

by AuraWhiteFox



Series: Not a Time for Endings but Beginnings [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Kissage, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraWhiteFox/pseuds/AuraWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a little freak out while trying to get everything ready for Thanksgiving, Eames makes it better by just being Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving's Love

“Eames where is the damn can opener?!”

“It’s in the drawer on the right.”

Arthur swore and grumbled with himself as he riffled through said drawer. His long pale fingers scattering and catching on everything in the drawer, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth tightened in displeasure.

It had been eleven months since Eames had come to Arthur’s flat on New Years and won over Arthur’s heart, soul and body. Well…more like worn down then won but Eames and Arthur weren’t picky about how it came about, only that it had.

They’d done three jobs together since then with Eames coming home with Arthur each and every time. Arthur never mentioned it but he liked that Eames was making himself at home in Arthur’s apartment.

For everyday that passed and Eames stayed the fear that had gripped Arthur’s heart melted away piece by piece. They fought over the tv remote and argued over whose turn it was to do the dishes and each and every time Arthur had to drag Eames to the bedroom to ravish and fuck.

It seemed that they argued just to have mind blowing make-up sex. Well at least Arthur did, he figured that Eames just did it for the fun of pissing Arthur off.

Arthur felt a presence behind him but he ignored Eames in favor of searching through the now messy drawer for the damn obscured can opener.

“Darling relax, everything is going to be alright.”

Arthur slammed the drawer close and spun around to face Eames, his face twisted to show his displeasure at the situation.

“Eames Dom and Mal are coming over for Thanksgiving with Phillipa and I can’t find the bloody can opener!!”

Eames wordlessly reached behind Arthur and opened the drawer, two seconds later he was holding a black can opener.

“Oh fuck you.”

“Save that for later darling, we’ve got a feast to prepare.”

“I should have just preordered the damn meal.” Arthur grumbled letting his head rest on Eames chest. He’d been up since early this morning throwing things together. The Cobbs had called in last minute to tell Arthur that they’ll be coming over for Thanksgiving and since neither Arthur nor Eames had been planning to have a Thanksgiving dinner Arthur had rightly been worried. Eames though had taken everything in stride; he’d gone out to get the fixings and turkey and had proceeded to work a miracle. Eames had been in fact delighted to hear that he had the chance to cook a big meal. He’d been humming all freaking day as he made the stuffing and placed the glazed turkey in the oven, he’d been making pies as well while Arthur stood by and looked in with a dazed look in his eyes.

Eames did domestic very well.

“But darling I love to cook and Thanksgiving is all about a home cooked meal not a store bought one.”

“You Mr. Eames will be the death of me yet.”

“Never darling never.”

Arthur tilted his head up and softly kissed Eames, letting his lips linger and breathed in the sweet smell of spices and Eames. It was addicting and Arthur knew that he would never get enough.

“I know.”

They kissed for a few moments, just enjoying the moment till the timer on the stove went off.

Groaning Arthur leaned back. “Guess we go back to me freaking out and you keeping calm and making us a meal fit for a very rich man.”

Eames winked before walking to the stove.

“King darling, my meals are fit for a king.”

“I guess that explains why I let you do all the cooking.”

“Oh?”

“Yes since I’m the king to your cook it’s only right that you feed me delicious meals.”

Delighted laughter and heartfelt kisses filled the air.


End file.
